


a kind of savage caring

by angelsaves



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Podfic Welcome, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: "Give me some of that fucking... start-up wine Connor left here."Shiv and Kendall try some weird wine, and, well. Things happen.





	a kind of savage caring

Shiv moves restlessly around the sitting room of her hotel suite, putting fingerprints on everything. Kendall is just sitting there, watching her; Roman's off doing whatever it is he's always busy with these days in his own suite, and Connor had to fly back to Manhattan for something to do with Willa's play, so it's just the two of them.

"I need a drink," she says at last, stopping in front of the shelf that's serving a liquor cabinet. "What'll you have? And don't give me any of that 'sober' talk."

"I wasn't going to," Kendall says. "Give me some of that fucking... start-up wine Connor left here."

"Right on." It has a screw top and a blindingly psychedelic label, which Shiv rolls her eyes at as she pours two overfull glasses. What the hell kind of name is Epithymó for a red wine, anyway? It's not even Greek; it's from California.

Whatever -- it's alcoholic, and that's what matters. Shiv hands Kendall his glass and raises her own in a half-hearted toast.

"Cheers," Kendall says, returning the gesture, and knocks half of it back like a shot. "Christ, that's foul."

"Well, it has a 14.5% alcohol content, so you won't need much." Shiv takes a sip of her own, and almost spits it back out. "Fuck!" She wipes her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater. "That really is bad."

"Huh." Kendall frowns. "The aftertaste is actually kind of good." He takes a smaller sip this time and rolls it around in his mouth. "And the second taste is better than the first."

"Hmm." Shiv isn't sure whether that's true, or just Kendall's fondness for substances talking, but she tries a little more anyway. "You know, I think it's kind of growing on me."

"Like a fungus," Kendall agrees, and drains his glass.

Shiv watches his throat move as he swallows. God, she needs more wine. She takes a long swig and tries to clear her mind, the way that one therapist always said to, gently nudging her thoughts back to drinking and away from -- what?

"Hey." Kendall snaps his fingers at her. "You know what that tasted like?"

"What?"

Kendall grins up at her from his armchair. "More," he says.

"You're so bossy, you dick." Shiv tops off his glass anyway, then her own, and leans back against the wall.

"Not always." Kendall looks like he surprised himself by saying that out loud, Shiv thinks, and that wakes up the old need to find a sore spot and push.

"Not always," she repeats, taking a half-step towards him. "So what are you saying, exactly?"

Kendall finishes his second glass of wine with a gasp and sets it down on the side table. "You know what I'm saying," he says, "_exactly._"

Shiv feels hot all over. She knows she must be flushed all down her neck, the color disappearing under the collar of her sweater, and she wonders if Kendall is thinking about how far down it spreads.

_What the fuck,_ she thinks. _What am I even thinking about?_

"Hey, Shiv." She looks down at Kendall, and he's blushing too, spots of color high on his cheeks. "Shiv," he says again. "Do you feel... weird?"

"Yes," Shiv says firmly. "I do."

"Me too." He leans back in the chair, deliberately, like he's daring her to look at him.

There's a reason not to take the dare, Shiv's sure, somewhere in the back of her mind, but she doesn't fucking care right now. She puts her hands on her hips and looks at her brother greedily, from the hot darkness of his eyes to the obvious bulge in his slacks.

"Like what you see?" Kendall asks in his flat, gravelly voice.

"Maybe I do," Shiv says. She lets him look her over, too: her cashmere sweater and expensive-casual jeans hug her curves, and her feet are bare. She feels like a hot coal, like glimmers of fire should be cracking through her carefully presented exterior.

"Maybe," Kendall says, and licks his lips. "Maybe you should come here."

Shiv finishes off her wine. "Do you think so?" She sets down the glass and steps into Kendall's space, between his splayed legs. "Is that what you want me to do?" The alcohol is buzzing through her, a tingling warmth pooling behind her clit. He's her _brother_, but that feels so distant compared to the heat between them.

"Yeah. I do," Kendall says, and the last thread of Shiv's control snaps. She climbs into his lap and shoves his shoulders hard against the back of the chair, kissing him like she's starving for it.

Kendall's hips push up into her, grinding his cock against her cunt, and she groans. He swallows the sound, grabbing her ass and pulling her down flush with him.

"This is -- fuck -- this is so wrong," Shiv manages to say, while Kendall kisses scratchily down her throat, still gripping her ass in his hands.

"Yeah," Kendall mumbles. "So fucking wrong." He bites down where her neck shades into her collarbones, and Shiv can feel the bruise blossoming under the thin skin. "You're delicious."

Shiv grabs his head and makes him kiss her mouth again, hard, deep, long, all the ways she wants to fuck, _God._ "So are you," she says, so close that when her lips form the _oo_ sound, they're kissing again, like it's inevitable. He tastes like the wine, like its peppery licorice and gin aftertaste, and Shiv can't get enough of it.

"Fuck," Kendall gasps, throwing his head back. "Shiv."

"You have to tell me what you want," Shiv says, sitting back, above him. "And then I decide whether to do it to you."

He moans, arching up helplessly, but she pushes him back with the heel of one hand. "You," Kendall says. "Your -- fuck -- your cunt, and your teeth, and your nails."

Shiv examines her fingernails: recently manicured, not too sharp. "Take off your shirt."

Kendall struggles so much with his buttons that Shiv slaps his hands out of the way and undresses him herself, quick and sure, baring his chest, the wiry dark hair there. "Thanks, sis," he says, and kisses her again while the crisp cloth is still hanging off his shoulders.

"Fuck," Shiv says. "There's something wrong with us." She claws at his chest, and while he's still gasping with the sting, she takes off her sweater over her head, then undoes her bra.

Kendall takes her breasts in his hands, thumbing the nipples possessively. "You think?" he says. "What, is that news?"

He's not wrong. Shiv climbs off of him, then bends down for more kisses while she shucks her jeans and underwear. "No," she says, watching her brother take off his slacks and boxer briefs, admiring her brother's hard cock. "It's not news."

"Then come back here and fuck me."

Shiv's got an IUD. _There won't be any permanent consequences,_ she tells herself, blurry with lust, and she sinks down on Kendall's cock. "Fuck," she says with feeling. "Ken -- fuck --"

"Shiv!" Kendall grasps her hip with one hand, urging her on, and pushes her hair away from her neck with the other, biting down hard.

"People will see," Shiv breathes, bucking, taking Kendall's cock deeper, the way she likes it. She doesn't want to say her husband's name.

"Mmm," Kendall says, nuzzling her where he bit. "You have an open relationship, remember?"

"_Fuck._" Shiv bends her head, pressing her forehead against Kendall's as she rubs her clit with her thumb. "I'll tell him you were some -- _fuck._"

"Some drunk at a party," Kendall suggests, fucking up into her, breathless with it. "Looked vaguely familiar, so you let him --"

"Let him fuck me raw in my hotel room, oh, _oh_ \--" She's getting close, incoherent with it. "Kendall, more, goddammit!"

He shoves a finger into her cunt, alongside his cock, and she shudders. "Anything," he says. "Anything you want."

"Then come," Shiv demands. "I want to see it." And, Christ, that's just what he does, spilling into her with a shout, just because she told him to.

"Let me eat you out," Kendall begs, lifting her off his softening cock, "please, Shiv, let me."

"Yeah," Shiv says, right at the edge of the cliff. "Do it."

Kendall moves so fast that Shiv almost wonders if she's only dreaming -- dreaming of dripping her brother's come onto the upholstery -- and then she's spread out with her calves on the arms of the chair, and Kendall is on his knees.

"Fuck, fuck, Kendall, fuck," she chants as he licks the taste of himself out of her. "Just like that, Jesus --"

Her thighs clench when she comes, and her hand spasms out, knocking the bottle of wine to the floor, where it smashes. Shiv comes on her brother's tongue and doesn't think of anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> title from [Corydon and Alexis Redux](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/48771/corydon-alexis-redux) by D.A. Powell
> 
> epithymó is greek for "covet" or "be desirous" (at least according to wordhippo dot com)
> 
> cubeb peppers, juniper berries, and licorice root are all ingredients in lust spells
> 
> i blame this on the discord (invites upon request)


End file.
